


Darkest, Hottest

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Kink, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for collarkink. Prompt: pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest, Hottest

Neal was kneeling naked on the stark white sheets, facing the foot of the bed - and Peter who was sitting in an armchair by the wall, legs spread lightly to accommodate his growing erection. Yes, he was aroused because Neal was about to get fucked - by Elizabeth. For weeks she had been whispering her darkest fantasies to him under the cover of the night, fantasies that made Peter hard as rock. All of them included Neal in one way or another and the one that El was about to carry out now was their favorite one.

Neal's breath hitched when El knelt behind him on the bed and moved closer. She guided her strap-on dildo towards its destination until the tip touched his well-lubed hole. She licked her lips eagerly and her eyes shone with lust. She gripped his hip tight and pushed forward, breaching Neal's ring of muscle. Neal groaned, letting his head fall, while Elizabeth moaned out loud as the strap-on dildo massaged her clitoris. She pushed on until she was sheathed halfway inside him, her hands flexing, one on his hip, the other on the plastic cock. She threw her head back in ecstasy, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. She was moaning in pleasure, needing more of it, more...

"Neal, look at me!" Peter ordered sharply. His stiff cock was straining against his boxers and he could feel sweat gathering on his forehead.

Neal tried to obey, to lift his head, but he couldn't. He was trembling, concentrating on relaxing his muscles as best as he could. The plastic strap-on though flesh-colored and outwardly surprisingly similar to a man's cock, was hard and unyielding, thicker and longer than anything he had ever had inside of him. He was trying to accommodate, to submit, to let Elizabeth inside but despite the thorough preparation both El and Peter had given him, his hole burned, just this side of painful.

Peter noticed the way Neal's arms shook, he noticed the sweat running down his chest and dripping from his forehead. "El, stop!" he ordered, for she couldn't know, she couldn't feel how painfully stretched Neal must be.

El obeyed, though her whole body shook with the need to slam all the way in, to claim Neal in one mighty thrust. She breathed heavily, her breasts swaying with every rise and fall of her chest. She looked down at Neal and cooed silently, stroking his back and his buttocks, running her fingers over the reddened, stretched ring of muscle. Neal whimpered and his muscles flexed. Elizabeth reached down and found Neal's cock completely flaccid now. Whispering endearments, she took his limp length in her hand and massaged it and stroked until it started hardening again. She ran her thumb over his slit and Neal threw his head back moaning out loud, his whole body jerking, pushing the strap-on against her clit. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Look at me, Neal," Peter commanded again and this time Neal reluctantly obeyed. His pupils were blown wide, his lips parted in harsh, shallow breathing, his cheeks flushed. Peter squeezed his own cock hard, the tableau in front of him painfully arousing. "Move, El," Peter permitted huskily. "And, Neal, look me in the eyes. Don't look away. Not for a moment."

Elizabeth started moving again, pushing inside of Neal in shallow thrusts while pumping his cock rhythmically, groaning silently as the dildo stimulated her wet center. And Neal stared into Peter's eyes, breathing heavily.

Peter recognized the very moment El sheathed herself inside Neal fully. For a moment, Neal stopped breathing altogether and his eyes opened wide as El pressed herself against him. Her legs were so smooth and soft unlike the rock-hard length inside him. He felt impaled and owned, never before had anything reached so deeply inside him. Elizabeth embraced him from behind, one hand on his cock, the other on his belly and he was sure that she must be feeling the dildo deep in him.

"Move!" Peter ordered, stroking his cock, his boxers wet with pre-cum.

El straightened, she gripped Neal's hips tight and started thrusting, first shallowly and slowly, then faster and deeper, almost slamming into Neal, as the strap-on massaged her clitoris with more and more strength, giving her fiery, all-consuming pleasure. With every thrust she groaned out loud, it felt that good.

Neal was trying to obey Peter's order and not look away, but his eyes wanted to roll back into his head. The hard toy was rubbing against his prostate and the pleasure was so overwhelming that he forgot to breath again. His arms and legs were shaking and he felt as if he was about burst apart. But he couldn't come, not... not before Peter allowed him to...

"Come for me!" Peter ordered quietly and Neal obeyed.

Without touching his cock, without any outside stimulus, he came, peaking in long, milky white bursts, head thrown back and eyes shut tight, mouth open in a silent scream. His muscles gripped the dildo tight, jerking it against El's clit and she followed, both stiffening for a long moment of a scalding release, before Neal's arms gave away and Elizabeth slumped over him, both crumpling to the bed, the strap-on still buried deep inside of Neal and pressed tight against El's dripping center.

Peter licked his lips, still stroking his hard cock through his boxers. He watched his lovers, flushed and worn out, and he smiled. "My turn."

The End


End file.
